


回忆录

by DoughDough



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 女儿视角, 民国
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughDough/pseuds/DoughDough
Summary: 你我私奔可好
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	回忆录

**Author's Note:**

> *民国AU  
> *无差  
> *OOC （严重）  
> *两人女儿对父亲的回忆

民国十一年，七月初七，晚餐后。

维多利亚港驶出的奥林匹克号上，头等舱乘客的甲板活动区域。

他们并肩站着，双手撑着桅杆。

“你记不记得1905年的十月我们翘了一周的课就为了去巴黎看德彪西La Mer的首演。回剑桥后你差点因为无故缺勤被记处分。一晃已十七余载。”

“怎可忘记，最后你帮我伪造了一张务必家中静养的医嘱。我导师看到后一直跟我说抱歉。我忍了好久才没笑出来。”

“我还记得那晚的演奏会结束后你执拗要去塞纳河边看建成的铁塔，结果下起了雨。我们都没带雨具，你淋了雨，夜里开始发烧。”

“你法文不好，打了一圈电话找不到医生。最后脱光你我的衣服，拥我入眠，说如此便不会冷。阿丞，我冷。”

稍高的一方脱下外套披在身侧人的肩上，顺势将他搂入怀里，一只手在他腰间游走，耳鬓厮磨。

“我那日还问起你同我私奔可好。”

·················

Edwina Yang 的回忆

父亲生于光绪二年二月初八。杨家长子，因是博字辈，起名博尧，字子徽。我祖母是新安王氏，徽商后裔，这“徽”字便由此得来。父亲生于、长于沪北十里洋场，杨家在法租界里的巴洛克式小洋房后来也成为我度过童年的地方。父亲十五岁时只身前往英国求学。在伊顿公学读了三年后顺利毕业进入剑桥研修建筑学。父亲虽为长子却无心接手杨家的产业，加之其二弟自小对商贾之道颇有见解也不排斥酒桌上的觥筹交错，祖父便有心将他作为接班人来培养。父亲想学什么也就由他去了。"大是大非前无过错即可"是祖父对父亲的全部要求。

母亲祖籍浙江杭州，1883年出生在英属香港，未满周岁就随其父漂洋过海去了美国，定居在波士顿郊外的塞勒姆。从十七岁到二十四岁，母亲在韦尔斯利女子学院度过了少女时代，主修艺术史和古典学，后来又拿到了巴洛克建筑史的研究生学位。父亲母亲相识在哈佛大学学期末的派对上。母亲陪着密友去见其未来夫婿，父亲的总角之交不愿离开新英格兰去剑桥，他只好来剑桥寻玩伴（哈佛大学所在地区也叫剑桥）。在满眼各色领结的光怪陆离间母亲一眼看到站在钢琴边翻阅谱子、身着晨礼服可偏偏不愿意打领带的父亲。他弹了《月光》的第三乐章，却改了好几处旋律。有人批评他随意篡改之行为极其亵渎大师原作，父亲却说自己模仿李斯特的行为最多算的上是滑稽。母亲询问他为何横跨大西洋来此地，他偏说本意要从巴黎回学校，不料定船票时宴酣酒醉，再次醒来就到了这里。母亲见惯了恨不得让莎士比亚替自己说话的波士顿精英（Boston Brahmin），父亲这号有才华却也莫名其妙的人着实令她倾慕。母亲本想追随父亲去剑桥大学继续攻读文学学位，奈何十九世纪末的剑桥并不授予女性学生学位，加之父亲不情不愿没有回英国的打算，母亲只好作罢。1907年的春天两人在波士顿三一教堂里举行小范围的仪式，我出生在深秋的某日。那时的母亲迷恋着有关英国的一切：工人和女性平权的萌芽、摒弃繁冗点缀的服饰、还有设计新古典式建筑的父亲。儿时母亲告诉我，起名Edwina是为了纪念我出生的时代和爱德华七世。长大以后她又告诉我，我名字里还有打破世俗、礼教的勇气。

我是家中长姐，在外祖跟前长到五岁。出自书香门第的外祖父看不惯父亲吊儿郎当、一副事不关己的浪荡公子哥做派，奈何读书人碍于情面，不想给母亲难堪，便也从未当面起过争执。听外祖母说我年幼时，父亲每月都独自驱车往返纽约几次，说只有看着哈德逊河才能找到灵感。每每说到这里，外祖母总是咕哝道“他画的又不是山水，这周围的复兴式还不够他看的呀，跑去纽约做什么？”也不知这话是不是刻意说与我听的。民国元年，父亲借杨家的人脉成为新政府多个建筑项目的总设计师，我们也因此搬回上海。

母亲曾是麻省剑桥的拉德克利夫学院最年轻的拉丁文和建筑史讲师。她一直教导我，独立和自由是立人之本，不分男女，连宪法的制定都是为了让后代得享自由的幸福（The U.S. Constitution: Preamble: […] in Order to […] secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity… ）。我知道比起回上海做杨家大少奶奶，母亲更喜欢自由。但她最终还是选择离职、带着我陪父亲回到十里洋场。搬到上海后，母亲开始在中西女中教授英文，祖母大虽不满大儿媳整日在外抛头露面，却拗不过帮衬母亲说话的父亲。午间时分，祖母的棋牌桌上，她总是对邻居太太们说：“阿拉杨家门如今也有新女性要闹革命。”太太们一阵哄笑。

祖父在宣统年间入股戏院丹桂第一台，老板把最好的包厢留给了杨家。父亲母亲都不喜欢听戏，但会偶尔作陪祖父母以表孝心。我常跟去，为的只是包厢里那些母亲平日不让我多食的糖果点心。梅兰芳在上海声名鹊起后，父亲去戏院的频率陡增。可往往戏没开场多久他便离席，快散场时才匆匆归来。飞上脸颊的两团红晕，一粒扣子被扯掉的衬衣。有一次父亲回来时嘴唇上的伤口还在渗出点点血迹，手背上也多了一个牙印。看见祖父面露愠色，他匆忙解释说上楼梯时太匆忙，绊了一跤。祖父戳着他还红肿的手背留下句“此地无银三百两”，拂手而去。

初次见他，在我七岁的生日宴上。他站在前厅的匾额下，手捧礼盒。金丝边眼镜，深蓝色大衣披在肩上，里面是格纹西装配褐色领带。他比父亲高出许多，蜜色皮肤不似父亲那般白净。在被古龙水和各式香水充斥的前厅，他周身漂浮着近似消毒水的味道，却也不刺鼻。父亲让我称呼他阿丞叔叔，说他们在剑桥时是故交。他问我是否学习西洋乐器，我回答莫约三年前开始练小提琴，如今在圣玛利亚女书院学琴。阿丞叔叔说当年整个三一学院都有闻父亲的琴技，他还拉琴追求过一个同学，谁承想别人有婚约在身。众宾客打趣父亲是个没落的浪漫主义，可父亲没笑，阿丞叔叔也没笑。他们相隔人群，直勾勾看着对方。阿丞叔叔送的礼物里夹着一份手抄乐谱，Pablo de Sarasate, Navarra，我取来小提琴开始视奏。听见我旋律中的磕磕绊绊，父亲拿来他的琴与我合奏。曲毕，他眉眼间的兴奋好似少年郎。

父亲很少哄我入睡，但生日宴后一连数日，他都在我临睡前说他和Navarra的故事。父亲自幼学琴，即使在剑桥研修建筑，他也是俱乐部的活跃成员。起先他痴迷独奏，认为既为乐者便要演奏协奏曲，其余的都是取悦外行人的商业之作。对俱乐部里的二重奏或是合奏，他避之唯恐不及，也因此几近缺席了一学期。后来父亲遇见了他的“苏眉”。“苏眉”的琴技也极其出色，为人却比父亲低调、谦逊许多，总是安静地听着父亲的滔滔不绝。父亲的音乐里诠释力量，他诉衷肠。他们用每周两日的休息天往返剑桥伦敦只为听一场音乐会，除了古典乐，他们还热衷柴可夫斯基，德彪西，以及当时初出茅庐的西贝流士。音乐会散场后父亲常带“苏眉”穿梭于肯辛顿高街的欢乐场。十九世纪的最后一个新年夜，父亲和“苏眉”受邀在皇家音乐学院的音乐厅合奏这首 Navarra。那是他的生命之巅。

“阿爸为何不娶’苏眉’？” 儿时我认为心爱之人自是要携手同行的。

“小戆大，少年往事怎可与现实相并论？”

也是那天之后，父亲与母亲在书房里隔三差五地发生争执。我在门外偷听了几次他们的对话，反复提及“尊重”，“理解”，“忠诚”和“公平”以及在当时超出我词汇认知的 “affair” 和 “adultery”。长大以后我问母亲为何自我七岁生日宴起与父亲多发争执，母亲沉默良久才说：“因为忽然知道了他睡梦里呼唤的人是谁。”

1915年，我八岁。从正月里吵到半树花开的四月，母亲最终还是决定离开父亲。《大公报》上登出的函告算着证明这段关系的正式结束。母亲把所有聘礼都退还给杨家为的是带我们姊妹和幼弟回美国，可祖父执意要下我们其中一个，母亲最终只好选择刚满周岁的弟妹。在码头上，母亲搂住我说：“Edwina如果想妈妈就发电报，妈妈让人接你来美国。”我点点头，她抹去挂在我脸上的泪水。母亲离开的那晚上，祖父把父亲拖进了书房，任祖母如何万般阻拦都无济于事。“杨博尧，你昏头啦！”说罢就是一记耳光的清脆声响。父亲一言不发。我呆呆地站在书房门口，直到嬢嬢跑来捂住我的耳朵把我带回房间。之后一连好几天父亲都没有回家。不久，父亲以与公和洋行合作设计华懋公寓为由，搬去了法租界另一端莫利爱路上的住所，但我在书院的每一场演奏会父亲都会出席。与父亲一同出现的还有阿丞叔叔。

次年，元月前的家宴上，父亲又惹恼了祖父。祖父说华懋公寓竣工后倘若父亲再不搬回家里，就再也别回来。晚餐后父亲来到我房间，我坐在桌边摆弄着新得的毛绒公仔。他在我身旁蹲下问我：“如果阿爸要离开上海，囡囡愿意跟阿爸走吗？” 母亲离开后，我心里是怨他的，虽不知父亲具体有何过错，但其中他一定有脱不掉的干系。

“不要。”

父亲依然从不缺席我的演奏会，即使我每次都对他爱答不理。1920年的耶诞日我在教堂里最后一次见到父亲。他听闻我近日开始学习法文，便送我一套法文小说合集。

我翻到夹在书页间的相片，我们三人在上海的第一张合照，拍摄于1912年，耀华照相馆。

当年母亲登船回美国前对父亲说的最后一句话是：“倘若你在阿里斯托芬的故事里，愿你可寻回‘同声相应，同气相求’ 之人。” 父亲说着谢谢，眼里有歉意和感激。很多年里我都以为父亲是感谢母亲生养了我们几个，为自己失败经营婚姻而致歉。入大学后的哲学课上，我读完柏拉图的《会饮篇》才幡然理解当初对话中的意思。父亲感谢母亲的理解也为自己的隐瞒和欺骗道歉。但那时距离父亲失踪已三年有余。1921年，祖父决定从风云诡谲的民国政府抽身，携家眷落脚香港，我回到母亲身边，也与杨家的种种暂时断了联系。直到1924年春天，杨家的律师几经周折联系到母亲告诉她民国十一年八月，父亲失踪在香港驶往英国的奥林匹克号上，尸骨无迹可寻。但他登船前几天找律师立了份遗嘱将名下财产赠予母亲，若不是巧合，应该是投海了。

·················

陈凌灵的回忆

父亲生于明治十年，三月二十三日，家中次子，上有一兄一姐，韦字辈，故取名韦丞，字伯瑞。陈家祖籍浙江绍兴，听祖母说陈家祖上为官宦世家，但也出了不少书画名流，陈洪授便是其中之一。父亲出生时祖父在当时的东京医学校（后来的东京大学）学习外科医学。明治十八年，举家迁回北京，也由此父亲开始了自己陈家小少爷在皇城的生活。虽为二房所生，但生母在父亲咿呀学语时就得了急病去世，父亲由主母抚养长大，并非一母同胞所出的长兄长姐因此待父亲也算亲厚。但这一切都是祖母，陈家的当家主母，告诉我的，真假已经无从考证。

母亲小父亲三岁，光绪六年生人，长在苏州，祖上经商，其祖父是嘉庆二十五年的状元，自此步入官场，我外祖父与庐州李先生同门。父母的婚约便是光绪十二年在李先生的家宴上定下的，刚回国在北京开西医诊所的祖父需要在保皇派的天下找到一个支持西医的洋务派作为靠山。光绪三十一年正月，父亲从剑桥回国和母亲在北京完婚。婚后没多久，因母亲吃不消北方凛冽的倒春寒染上了咳疾，二人很快决定搬去上海。从此父亲自立门户，在离家百里的上海独立开诊所。据说父亲没从家里拿一分钱，他在法租界的外科诊所很快成为各国公使定点做身体检查的地方。待我出生时，他已经买下了静安寺路上的一栋三层花园别墅。

我排行老二，父亲格外宠爱我，长兄与母亲更亲近些。从有记忆开始，无论多忙碌，父亲每晚都讲故事哄我入睡。古希腊神话、欧洲童话故事、还有成语典故，但父亲最喜欢说的还是早年在剑桥的逸事。三一学院的哥特式建筑，在巨庭的草坪上野餐、讨论十八世纪的法国文学，跑去伦敦听音乐会再去肯辛顿高街参加派对的疯狂周末，他还说起一个可以大段背诵《忏悔录》的故交。

不管我是否听得懂的，父亲喃喃吟诵：“Never were passions at the same time more lively and pure than mine; never was love more tender, more true, or more disinterested (…)” 

(从来没有过像我这样强烈却同时又这样纯洁的热情，从来没有过这样温柔、这样真实、而又这样无私的爱情。）

“囡囡长大了也去剑桥读书可好？”

我总是说好，也没仔细想父亲话中的意思。 

母亲不喜欢英文名，总是说“中国人起个洋名做什么？”父亲却一直私下里偷偷唤我“Brettina” 被保佑、被祝福的意思。

民国二年梅兰芳红遍上海。父亲喜欢西洋歌剧更胜戏曲，但因母亲喜欢，他便在四马路大新街口没开张几年的丹桂第一台包下二楼的一间包厢，供母亲听戏之便。记事起，母亲带我出入过那里几次，二层小洋楼，一看就知是父亲喜欢的做派。大人们三言两语的闲篇里我听说戏院里最好的包间被杨家老爷租了去，就在我家包厢隔壁。父亲很少出没在嘈杂的娱乐场，但梅兰芳和冯子和的《贵妃醉酒》，出出必看。有时戏演到一半时父亲便离席一直到散场才归来。他以诊所来了急病患者为理由搪塞过去。他红光满面，嘴唇有时轻微浮肿，衣领处也比之前多了几条褶皱，我不敢多想、也想不明白其中的原委。

与我同在圣玛利亚女书院学琴的隔壁裴家二小姐告诉我，她母亲撞破她父亲在风月场所与人不清不楚。几番争吵后，她父亲还是娶了那女子过门做姨太太。之后，每次路过二楼的空房间时我都开始幻想，是否不假时日便有穿丝绒绣花面旗袍的女子搬进来。因为母亲总是担心我拉小提琴的声音会打扰出生没多久的幼弟睡觉，于是父亲让人将那间屋子改成了我的琴房，不工作时他也会陪我练琴。父亲的琴技虽比不得书院里皇家音乐学院毕业的先生，但给初学的我指点一二还是绰绰有余。从弓与弦的接触点到运弓再到如何提高音准，每个礼拜日下午父亲都陪我在琴房度过直至晚餐前。

休息间隙父亲总说起在剑桥的往事。他并不想学医，可又无法违抗祖父的意愿。医学院的气氛压抑，每个礼拜日他就去剑桥市区的街头拉琴只当放松心情。一群纨绔子弟扮相的人围住父亲，要他拉一首《卡农》不然就摔了他的小提琴。父亲初来乍到不愿与人起纷争，能用音乐解决的事为何要费口舌。一人忽然走上前拉走父亲，让围观人群“fuck off”，边走边说“何须取悦莽夫、白丁之流。你若想拉琴不如来我们俱乐部，每个礼拜日下午有活动。” 父亲每个礼拜日下午都去俱乐部，想为那日之事当面道谢，可却再也没有见过他，直到第二学期的代数课。先前这位原是建筑学二年级的学生，一年级必修的代数课挂了红灯，只好来年重修，于此与父亲重逢。他在剑桥十余载，都有这位友人作伴。

“就像阿爸和姆妈这般？”孩童如何知晓这类比的分量。

“怎能和你姆妈相比，好啦，回去练琴吧。”后半段的练习中父亲一直在走神。我弦上莫扎特的《小步舞曲》七零八落，父亲却什么也没说，我一阵窃喜。

莫约六七岁时我在一楼会客厅看到他端坐在沙发上，带着圆框眼镜透着书生气，一副瘦而不弱的骨架笔挺地撑起毛呢质地的三件套西装。他虽比父亲矮小半个头，却因双腿修长而显得格外挺拔。生得白净，耷拉的上眼睑偶尔会显得没精神但也平添几分和气。不知怎的，我总是想用“芙蓉如面柳如眉”去形容他眉宇间透出的星点脂粉气。父亲招呼着我们兄弟姊妹几人叫他“阿尧叔叔”。诚然，我早已记不清与阿尧叔叔初次见面时他的衣着打扮，这些描述都来自一张当日拍的合影，我后来在旧相簿中无意间翻阅到的。但七岁时的我知道父亲看阿尧叔叔的眼神里有些不一样的东西，是他看母亲时从来没有的。很多年后我才体会到，那大概是入骨的相思。送客时，他用带吴侬软语的口音唤父亲“阿丞”，见四下无人，将父亲鬓角的碎发别到耳后。父亲拉住他的衣袖，眉眼中全是柔情。

记得没过两年，我九、十岁的光景，五月游行结束后的几天，阿尧叔叔来家中做客，碰巧那日母亲回苏州外祖家为家中我最小的姨母操办婚礼。按照礼节，过门的女子无大事回娘家是会被夫家几番诟病的，但父亲从不在意这些繁文缛节，欣然同意。阿尧叔叔来时带了几盒点心糖果和一束橘色偏黄的花。他说从霞飞路上新开的花店里买的，难得一见。花叫郁金香，是父亲学生时代最喜欢的花。同他第一次见面的幼弟忽然跑上前拉着阿尧叔叔的衣摆说：“阿尧叔叔，你长得真像台上唱戏的。”在场的大人都愣住了，不知道该如何接话。大概也只有黄口小儿敢将杨家长子与戏子相提并论。站在一旁的父亲脸上有些挂不住，微微面露愠色，却也不好发火。阿尧叔叔也不恼，拉过幼弟的手说：“哦？溯儿在哪出戏的戏台子上见过叔叔？”

幼弟思索了一番后说道：“《梅花簪》，嗯，还有，还有《霸王别姬》。” 

他摸了摸幼弟胖嘟嘟的面颊，夸赞了一翻他的好记性，抬眼看向父亲。这期间父亲的眼睛像是黏着在他身上一般，眼神里有惋惜。后来我才懂，那是不能争取也无法忘怀的挣扎，满心矛盾。父亲从白玉盏中拿了几块点心给我们，让我带着幼弟去后花园玩。

待宾客散去，父亲留阿尧叔叔用晚餐，还从酒窖里拿出几瓶去年托人从波尔多带回来的红酒。餐后父亲让长兄和我演奏近日练习的曲目。我们合奏前些日子排练的莫扎特《土耳其进行曲》，阿尧叔叔称赞我们有灵气还说我拉琴的样子像极了父亲当年。我扭头看向站在钢琴边的长兄，他眉头紧锁，一言不发。佣人逐一安排我们就寝，阿尧叔叔跟父亲回了书房。

次日因为书院在入夏前有交响乐演出，我醒的格外早。在盥洗室门口遇见从父亲卧房走出来的阿尧叔叔。父亲的米色真丝寝衣在他的身上有些空荡，低开的衣领露出他脖颈上的一串印记。微红发紫。见我盯着他看，阿尧叔叔拉紧领口试图遮住印记，清了清嗓子掩盖神色慌张，“灵儿怎起的如此早？”

“阿尧叔叔早。”我微微鞠躬、颔首，而后跑去用三楼的盥洗室。

不曾记得父亲母亲有过争吵，偶有摩擦发生均以父亲妥协告终。我待字闺中时再与母亲谈起她的婚姻，母亲说即使父亲没能给她书里的罗曼蒂克，世人皆苦，她不怨他。1922年我十二岁。过完农历新年后母亲便带着我们和几个佣人辗转东京前往巴黎，说父亲处理好手头遗留的事就来法国与我们团聚。原定五月底中转香港的船票却因港口轮船工人罢工被延期。母亲说不急在这一、两个月，父亲索性将船票改到了八月底，说莫约七夕前后就能到。可最终我们等来的是父亲讣告，说他在船上失踪，留下行李邮件地址和邮寄费。大可能是投海了。

·················

“我说了好，可次年你还不是回国去履行父母之命。”

他用嘴唇蹭了蹭怀中人的耳廓，含住他饱满的耳垂，好半天才在他耳边低语道：

“阿尧，你我私奔可好？”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢门刀松CP的松松制止我给本文起名“我的父亲”且为其赐名“回忆录”
> 
> 感谢开瓶器老师提供的免费上海话教学服务
> 
> 感谢Yvonne老师推荐小说 “Maurice”，本文的脑洞之源


End file.
